Dignity, Egos And A Hundred Bucks
by movieholic
Summary: “Come on you’re not dissecting frogs here. What’s so bad about it?” Foreman asked as he leaned back in his chair, watching Wilson’s face turn into one of disgust at the objects on the trays.


**A/N: Just something I wrote for fun. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Come on Wilson, what have you got to lose?" pestered House, amusement evident in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…a hundred bucks, my dignity, a chunk of my ego…you pick."

"I'd take the hundred bucks because I can actually do something with it, but the others sound nice too." House clearly enjoyed pressing Wilson into things he didn't want to do, no matter how stupid they were.

"Fine! But you know what you have to do-"

"Yeah, yeah. Cough up the hundred and place it in the bowl."

"You too?" Wilson looked at House unsure, placing his hundred in the green bowl that sat directly in the middle of the table.

"Of course." House rolled his eyes as he did the same.

"You two ready?" an Australian voice asked.

"Come on, Chase, we haven't got all day!" Wilson exclaimed, nervous when he saw Cameron bring out the large trays.

"Come on you're not dissecting frogs here. What's so bad about it?" Foreman asked as he leaned back in his chair, watching Wilson's face turn into one of disgust at the objects on the trays.

"I feel like puking, have a bucket ready…that smell is awful." Wilson muttered, his face turning a sickly shade.

"On your marks…get set…go!" shouted Cameron, clapping her hands together in excitement as she secretly hoped House would win.

Wilson glanced at House, realizing the latter had started the minute she said go.

"Shit!" Wilson growled as he reached forward and grabbed one of the soggy looking objects off the tray.

When Wilson had started his second one, sweat pouring down his face as he choked down the nasty article, Foreman casually looked at his watch and claimed, "Thirty more seconds. Wilson, he's kicking your ass."

House smirked as he started his fifth one, watching as Wilson finally finished his second. House paused, and lifted one of the dreadful objects towards Wilson's nose. The smell wafted up and made his eyes.

Wilson paused and asked, "Isn't that cheating?"

Cameron shook her head, "Smelling a hotdog?"

"These things are not _hotdogs_! I've had hotdogs and these are not hotdogs!" shouted Wilson hysterically; ignoring the looks he received from House and his team.

Foreman counted down the seconds from ten, and shouted, "Stop!"

House licked his fingers happily as he chewed on his last bit of mushy hotdog. He shook his head back and forth and leaned over towards Wilson, "Your ego and dignity please. I'll take the hundred as well."

House's team muffled their laughs as Wilson blushed and handed House the little green bowl of their money. Including the money Chase, Foreman, and Cameron had bet.

"So, until next week…" House trailed off, counting the money he had just won.

"I'm gonna puke…" Wilson muttered, running off in the directions of the bathrooms with his hand covering his mouth.

"Were they that bad?" Chase asked, looking directly at House.

"Well, have you ever spilled milk on your cake? That's how soggy they were…have you ever threw up in your mouth? Because that's what it tasted like…but hey, what do you expect from Cuddy's cooking?"

The team exchanged matching looks of disgust as Cuddy entered the room, "So who won?"

"House did of course." Cameron said with a smile.

"Surprise, surprise. I hear you have no cases and everything's fine in the clinic…you guys wanna come over to my place? I can cook dinner."

The team another round of matching, disgusted faces. House smirked as he stood, picking up his cane swiftly.

"I have to go, but these three were just telling how great these hotdogs smelled. They'd probably enjoy your cooking."

"Great! Then let's go!" she exclaimed, ushering House's team out.

House chuckled to himself as he watched them go.

"Suckers."

* * *

**THE END.**

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT, I DID!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *


End file.
